The invention herein relates to food preparation and management apparatuses and more specifically where slicing or cutting of the food is required. The present most common devices employed in kitchens at home, restaurants and other food management places are knife, cutting board, and a pan to collect the prepared food. Since the conventional height of the tables and counters used in kitchens is around 36", this becomes low and inconvenient working surface for a prep cook taller than approximately 5' 8". In order for the cook to prepare the food he/she needs to lean over the cutting board and arch his/her back extensively for long periods of time. This leads to workers compensation claims, back injuries, and other work related health complications.
In another aspect the size of the cutting board determines the working space for each prep cook. In addition a working pan approximately the size of the cutting board is usually placed within reach on the side of the cutting board. Since the working surface in many kitchens is limited, the space consumption of this form of setting is highly inefficient. In addition the collection of the already cut food particles involves scooping the food particles with hands, lifting them, and carrying them to the working pan, which is inconvenient, less hygienically feasible, and allows for spillage of the food. This procedure also becomes unsafe where instead of two hands is used one hand and a knife. In this case the prep cook does not leave the knife, but is using it to sweep the food particles in a bunch and then scoop them by opposing the knife with his other hand. Cuts happen very often on the hand opposing the knife.